


Time in Between

by HaloMimi



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMimi/pseuds/HaloMimi
Summary: If she were a spice she would be flour, and pray tell? What on earth did you do with flour?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elias Goldstein x Reader (Not MC). There don't seem to be so many reader insert for wizardess heart is that not a thing? Anyways I hope you enjoy this crappy thing of mine. :3  
> Edit 12/7/17: It has been brought to my attention that this fic is posted twice. I apologize for the inconvenience.... what a noob move on my part ^^; thanks for the patience.

       By her age most if not all girls had developed a special trait that identified them. Not defined them, but identified them. Intelligence, beauty, grace, kindness, fierceness, and all the other wonderful talents possessed by the wonderful girls of this world. For her it seemed as if whatever had created her simply decided to make her the most bland, empty, common shell of a girl out there. If she was a spice, she would be flour. And pray tell what the hell did you do with flour? 

  
    She wasn't a talented singer. Ann Bradshaw was the undisputed songstress of the academy. She definitely wasn't a beauty either, Galina Raitski was the heartbreaker of... well probably all of Gedonelune. Sporty... well a memory of Guy's bleeding nose actually embarrassed her enough to make her cringe weeks after the incident. Personality wise Amelia and Liz dominated that spot. The pair were genuinely kind in that certain way that just didn't let you dislike them. Let's see what else was left intelligence? Well she wasn't stupid, but she wasn't a prodigy either. She wasn't much of anything was she? Passing by a window let her see her own reflection. (E/c) eyes with (h/c) locks simply loose.... Dear heavens. If she was in a game she would be an NPC. Probably not even the helpful ones that guide you to the boy of your dreams!   
  
    Just a background character they wouldn't bother completely coloring. Titled 'Girl 2' or something along those lines. Her eyes drop to look at her textbooks. _'I realized that the things I found so fun to do every day were common, ordinary, they were things that dozens, no millions! Of kids did every day.... I wasn't anywhere near special.' Yeah, something like that. Around her people kept moving, talking rather loudly but she couldn't hear. Girls and boys alike gave her looks but she didn't react. One glance at her watch was all it took for her feet to mechanically pull her again. She would be late for class if she dawdled any longer. Did she even want to go to class?_  
  
    Noises, sights, and scents all blended together in a familiar way. Not today. Not right now! A hand clutches the pendant through her blouse. Find something, anything, to anchor yourself. She feels the pressure on her shoulder before she registers what happened. Even dazed she still mutters an apology but keeps moving. Oh! What a beautiful rare color! Purple eyes stay in her mind as she darts between students. Well, it looked like she would be skipping class today.   
    Hopping down the steps two at a time in her condition had been a terrible idea. Especially whilst trying to avoid students. Sprawled at the bottom of the stairs that much was crystal clear. Though as they say, hindsight's twenty-twenty. One hand is at her ankle but she knows it's fine, so she uses her other hand to push herself up.   
  
    Someone has his hand on her back in a second though. Not to mention another hand is already helping her up as well. Considering her wondrous fall down the steps to the Astronomy tower it was probably a concerned student about to help her to infirmary.  


  
  
    "Where did she..." He trails off as he stares down the stone steps. Around him the last remaining students are finding their way to class but he's stuck staring at the bottom of the steps. Elias remembers clearly seeing a flash of (h/c) hair along with the blue of her cape disappear down the stairs. He even heard the girl scream as she fell. By all logic she should be there, and probably hurt. He holds the plastic pen set in hand. All he was supposed to do was catch up to her in order to give the set back. Nothing too extraordinary about that, but something was bothering him. Earlier, when they collided Elias felt a familiar pull of magic. Powerful, dare he say ancient, magic pulsing around her and pulling at him.   
  
    Regardless, a cold part of him reminded him that second block would begin soon. Elias didn't have time to waste on a cheap gel pen set that a careless girl dropped in the hallway. As he marches to his class he remembers the color of her ribbon, Vir Ingenious huh? It would do well to remind her that she should be more serious then.   
  
  
    Well in the evening he found his way to the common area for Vir Ingenious students. Not that it was strictly designated as such but most of the students from that class seemed to prefer that particular classroom to relax after classes. At the entrance a girl with electric green eyes calls out to him. He wants to know how she knew his name but she's asked him a question.   
  
    "Yes, I'm looking for Miss (L/n). She dropped her pen set earlier and I came to return it to her." He holds out the pen set but the girl sitting on top of the desk doesn't move to take it. Instead she hums at Elias. Cocking her head to the side curly tendrils of jet black hair fall to her face before she pushes them back.   
  
    "Joel! (F/n)'s your partner right?" A boy looks up from a book his expression blank but he stands up all the same.   
  
    "Only for this assignment." Joel stands from his spot but he doesn't come to relieve Elias of the pen set. "But you can just hand it to her." With a nod of his head Joel points to behind Elias. "She's right there."   
  
    This time her eyes are half closed. There are also obvious bags under her eyes. Not to mention her clothes and hair are in terrible disarray! But, Miss (L/n) didn't look too well. He wants to ask if she's alright. Offer to walk her to the infirmary.   
  
    "You dropped these earlier today. Be more careful with your things will you?" Instead he scowls her as he extends out the pen set. When she reaches for it he notices her hands are shaking. Despite being concerned he can't bring himself to say anything.   
  
    Then it happens. As their fingers brush, his emblem begins to glow along with hers. Two bubbles drift out of the golden emblems before colliding in the middle. His blood runs cold immediately. No, he didn't need this. He didn't _want_ it! Somehow she manages to look sleepy in shock as their eyes meet.   
  
    " _You're_ my buddy?" He can't stop the words before they're out of his mouth. That's not was he wants to say, not truly but he says it all the same. Something odd happens when after he's spoken. Miss (L/n) is now surely awake, her eyes glaring daggers at him.   
  
    "No. I'm (F/n). You'd do well to remember it considering out current situation."  Narrow eyes glance at him before drifting to somewhere behind him. "Joel, please excuse me. I'm not feeling well today but tomorrow I'll definitely start on my part." Without another word (F/n) walks away from them. Elias can already feel a headache coming but he decides to follow after her all the same.   
  
    Wait up please. (F/n) please. I'm sorry? Nothing seemed right but halfway down the corridor she stops and turns to look at him. Her (e/c) eyes are back to droopy. Expression blank but her body is swaying faintly. She waits for him to catch up to her. Once he does her head tilts in a similar manner to the girl in her class but (F/n) remains quiet.   
  
    "You don't look too good. Mind if I walk you back to the dorm?" (E/c) eyes blink at him before she shrugs. There's something more he wants to say but he can't find the words. So they walk together in silence.   
  
  
    "Are you scared I'll drag you down?" The steady footsteps behind her falter but quickly continue. "Or perhaps, how to put this?" Touching her pen set to her lips she continues; unaware that she was swaying as she walked. " 'I don't want a buddy, I can do everything by myself?' You know something along those lines." Half turning to look at him she sees his eyes narrowed darkly. Ah both then?   
  
    "You're in Vir Ingenious." Despite being narrowed he's twisted his expression into contempt. She nods in response, with a flick of her wrist the wand appears in her hand. He's watching her carefully. Perhaps he was expecting an elaborate spell as a show of power. Instead she mutters two words, the casting motion isn't a neat graceful flicker so much as a jerky motion. Regardless, two ice cream bars appear in her hand. One's her favorite flavor, and the other is an orange cream bar.   
  
    "It's getting too cold for ice-cream." Yet he's still reaching towards her. His movements more elegant than hers. There's also a small twinkle in his eyes, which are back to their natural wide full form. It's a favorite of his. This she knows without a doubt, and quite frankly it should scare her but it doesn't. She blames the sudden knowledge on their newly formed bond.   
  
    "Let's sit down for a minute." Nodding to a nearby bench she plops down before he can answer. Tearing open the packaging with her teeth before munching on the cold sweet treat. Silence settles around them once again. For the moment she doesn't care, she's too tired to. Before she realizes the ice cream is gone; wolfed down in an appalling manner no doubt. Without really looking at Elias or the trashcan she tosses the wooden stick in the trash. This time, it makes it in.  
    "At the very least I can guarantee your grades won't plummet because of me." Half turning she watches his profile. Glimmering hair the color of spun gold, fair skin tinted pink by the cold breeze, full pink lips... and she was starting to thread dangerous territory. "As for the other thing. Elias what do you want me to do about it? We're buddies whether you like it or not, I'll try to stay out of your way. Pinky Promise. But I don't think that's how this thing's supposed to work and it's not like you care what I think right?" Pausing for breath she tilts her head to the sky above them. Blue, serene, and white, pure. Serene and pure. "So let's just do our best together ok?"  
  
    When she turns to him he's staring silently, almost sullenly, at the ground in front of them. With his gaze downcast in such a manner he looks vulnerable in a childlike way. And that's what makes her press her palm on his shoulder in a friendly squeeze. Sugary energy flowing in her veins she shoots her best smile at him.  
  
    "Don't look so glum my darling! Everything's going to be just fine!" Purple eyes blink wildly at her before the sputtering starts. Out of all she's said he's most caught up on the friendly pet name she just used. Laughter spills from her mouth at his reaction. Before it fully subsides she collects her pen set. With a final wave she walks onward to the girls dorm.   
  
    Or at least she tries to, but there are hurried noises and protests called after her. In no time Elias is walking beside her lecturing her on a wide variety of subjects. Everything from her appalling manners to her disheveled appearance is covered in the remaining distance to the girls dorm. With her humming in response to his statements.   
  
    The mysterious hour of twilight is taking over the academy. It's probably the lighting, but more than likely it's the episode from earlier that has calmed her down so thoroughly. Regardless, now standing in front of the girls dorm with Elias she truly believes in her earlier words. Everything would be just fine indeed. In front of her Elias is winding down his speech with cheeks still tainted pink.  
  
    "Elias." He quiets down from his lecture before turning to finally look at her. "Thank you." For what she's not entirely sure. For picking up her cheap pen set, for walking her to the dorm, for... for that and everything else perhaps. In this light his eyes are close to a dark violet and they stare at her with pure confusion. "Well then, see you tomorrow!"   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I update once every blue moon on my DeviantArt if anyone cares. ^^; Here's the next part, I hope to have more ready by the following week. For now, enjoy?

_"(F/n)! Love, are-" Her brain tunes out the rest of whatever he said because the first word resounds in her mind. She didn't have a boyfriend. The only one who actually called her (F/n) was Joel... and he usually preferred Scatterbrain to that. She disentangles her hand from the mystery man. Running both hands down her skirt to smooth it down. Out of the corner of her eye she can see he's tall, definitely not a boy from the academy._  
  
    "I'm fine. Sorry I have to go." This wasn't the near future, not if a man was calling her love while helping her up gently. For the first time in years she managed a tremendous leap in time. A hand caught her shoulder making her realize that her cloak was missing. Whoever her mystery lover was he had seen her fall down a flight of stairs only to emerge younger and in a school uniform... this wasn't something she could even try to explain away.   
  
    Before she can control herself she swats his hand off her shoulder. Immediately running off into the forest. Keep to the trail and you'll be fine. Later she would be nauseous, connecting to her memories in the future was always painful, but right now she has to get away from him. Whoever in the seven blazes he was! She would let future (F/n) deal with all the explaining, or more than likely, memory erasing that would have to follow.   
  
    Up ahead are two places, a cottage to the right and a gazebo to the left. Another pair of violet eyes flash in her mind, along with a pair of (e/c) ones. A boy and a girl huh, typical. Gritting her teeth she pushes the memory/vision out of her mind. Her feet dash to the right in the fork of the path. Better a closed cottage than a wide open gazebo for a forced leap.   
  
    "(F/n)! Please stop!" Her future lover was a fast runner. In an infuriating short time he almost caught up with her. But she could see why he called her so urgently. Of course she saw the girl before she collided with her! That's why she tried to run around her. Instead she tripped on something, if it was her own foot that would be humiliating, but point was she tripped and started falling. Until sturdy arms wound around her. A sweet smell drifted to her nostrils sending shivers down her body. Great just great. This guy was more than just a lover to her, she just knew it the same way someone would just know who their parents are.   
  
    "WAIT! DA-Wait, just put her down." Hands are around her shoulders but not the sturdy ones that had caught her. "Focus on me ok?" Simply stunning was the best way to describe the girl in front of her. Soft lilac eyes, a perfect small mouth that was pursed with concern, her hair though, if she followed that thought the nausea would kick in so she stifled it. "You're ok," and to the man behind her. "Please prepare the potion with the usual spell."   
    Automatically her head starts to turn. Not once had she actually looked at the man that called her love. From her peripheral she caught glimpses, a brown jacket, blond hair, slender fingers. Never an actual image of what he looked like. "Now, now." Her cheek was turned back to face the girl. "You know better than that." This girl was younger than her. Two years? Maybe three? Yet she was giving out orders like a seasoned nurse. Staring at the shape of her nose, eyebrows, lips, and eyes she felt the same thought start to take form in her mind.   
  
    "Here drink." Ah that voice, she tries to look at him again but just as before the girl holds her steady. So instead she takes a sip, a sharp bitter taste assaults her taste buds before a numbing sweetness takes over.  This was a forgotten potion, to alleviate the maladies of a time leap. Immediately her eyes focus on the girl in front of her. There wasn't another time traveler in all of Gedonelune. Probably not even the world. Not since the destruction of the secret family. She drinks enough potion to sharpen her mind, though she already knew enough.   
  
    "Who's your-" "(F/N) WAKE UP ALREADY!" Her body doesn't shoot up in a panic but her eyes do fly open and glare at Galina. Flickers of feelings and memories fly in her mind. Before they disappear completely she closes her eyes, reaching with her mind to try to capture pieces of her dream. After a leap most of the memories disappeared unless a strong impression was made.... and they were gone. Most of them just gone thanks to Galina. "Dear Heavens you were sleeping like a log!" Galina's already dressed and ready. A quick glance to the clock lets her know that there was still time.   
    "Come now, get dressed so I can do your hair!" Oh, her neatly pressed uniform is almost thrown at her as she gets out of bed. So that's what Galina had in mind. "I'll bet you three snow apples that Elias is a hair guy."   
  
  
    Sure enough by the time they step out of the dormitory her hair is in something Galina calls a princess style do. Which surprisingly enough hadn't been so elaborate to pull off. There's a light layer of make up on her face all done to draw out the most of what Galina said is her natural beauty. Though to be honest she hadn't thought there had been any...   
  
    Waiting nearby at the entrance she sees the familiar golden hair. Galina whispers words of encouragement before sending her off. Her boots are soundless as they march right up to Elias. Yet he still shoots a sullen glance at her, though in seconds his expression contorts into something similar to shock. Purple eyes flicker over her, her eyes, lips, the area around her face, and hopefully just the blue ribbon tied into a bow at her collar. His eyes flicker away from her finally.   
  
    "You, that's." If he said she looked pretty she owed Galina three snow apples. If he said she looked weird or something else Galina owed her twenty lune. "You're quite presentable today. It looks nice." Damn it! Snow apples were expensive when they weren't in season. "We've been called to the Headmaster's office." Really she hadn't gotten any notes? Regardless she falls in step next to Elias as they walk. He's carrying quite the stash of books, and they're not all textbooks.   
  
    "Oh! Did you read Time in Between!" Elias clutches his books tighter as she stares at the titles. "What did you think of it?" She encourages as they walk. Around them there are persistent murmurs that seem to follow them as they go.   
  
    "I haven't finished it yet." Ah so she would have to be careful not to talk so much. "However, so far the plot has been interesting, the characters are sensible, and all the magic spells are accurately portrayed." A smile tugs at her lips, she hadn't paid that much attention to the spells themselves but what an Elias like observation. **'Ooh woo I'm a rebel just for kicks now.'** Elias keeps walking. Despite the emptiness of the courtyard he doesn't notice that she's moving away from him.   
  
    Following the sound she comes to a crowd of students from various classes crowding around a radio. It's a pretty catchy rhythm that lures her forward. **'...I feel it still.'** Moments in time are absolutely singular. It may seem as though there's repetition because of a daily routine but every moment is special because it's completely singular and thus impossible to repeat. That is an absolute truth to her magic.   
    But how come this moment seems so familiar. The song in particular. "Hey Amelia, what's the name of this song?" Amelia turns to her with her typical smile. Which freezes for a second as Amelia glances at the radio. (F/n) also stares at the radio as she listens.  Amelia doesn't know it. Guy didn't recognize the song either.   
  
    "I don't know. Hey Guy what's this song called?" Guy looks up shooting a smile to both of them before concentrating on the melody. A frown similar to Amelia's appears on his face before he turns to (F/n).   
  
    "Dunno. I think it's a premiere though." Before she can help herself (F/n) shakes her head. She's heard this song before and she knows it. So she tells them. Which of course results in the expected, even Liz is frowning at her. With a sigh she decides to drop the conversation.   
  
    "Maybe, maybe you can dance it?" Liz glances at her with pink eyes now full of hope. "You know, when I hear a song I really like I can't help but dance to it. So you know, well, it'll help you remember where you heard it?" But it's a great idea! And she makes sure to tell Liz that before concentrating. **'Is it coming.' 'Is it coming.'** Her feet start move before she knows what she's doing. Surprisingly enough, it's not a blundering mess because it's just as she suspected, she KNOWS this song. Every beat, rhythm, and her body is moving on it's own. Even when Guy stands up to take her hand her limbs keep moving with the rhythm.  
  
    "Woah. You're pretty good (F/n)!" It wasn't that hard for Guy's eyes to sparkle but the excitement was contagious. She takes her cape from Amelia, the sweetheart even helps her fasten it back on.   
  
    "Thanks Guy! You're pretty good yourself." For seconds it's all smiles and laughs. A new songs plays on the radio just as catchy as the previous one. Then she hears the fake cough behind her. Oh. Elias.... She doesn't even want to turn to look at him.   
  
  
~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`  
  
    First block was a blank. Second block was more of a blur with some details here and there. By third block she's more or less coming back to herself. Still reeling from the earlier events she plops down on her seat. A white flawless snow apple sits in front of her but she doesn't eat it. In seconds a dainty hand swoops it up, seconds later she hears a loud crunch. At least Galina was  her usual self.   
  
    "Soo, then I take it I'll have a snow apple with lunch tomorrow and Saturday as well?" Oh yeah the bet. She nods without looking at Galina until electric green eyes settle straight on hers. "It's ok, I'm sure every girl in the academy has wanted to slap the emperor once or twice themselves. You were the only one who had the guts to do it.... Your honorable sacrifice will not be in vain." Finally a smile pulls at her lips as she stares at Galina.   
  
    "You think I'll ever get out of detention?" Galina shrugs already taking another bite of her apple.   
  
    "You know, I'm surprised you haven't been called already." After fourth block there weren't any more classes for them. The day was almost over so why hadn't Klaus summoned her for punishment already? The only answer she could think of was that Klaus Goldstein was planning quite the vindictive punishment for her.   
  
    "What a day. I've been buddies with Elias for about a day and I'll bet he already hates my guts." Though she said with an amused expression on her face she was actually quite worried. (F/n) wants Elias to like her, or well to at least be civil with her. After slapping his older brother straight across the face that didn't seem possible anymore.   
  
    "Bake him something, I heard Luca say that Elias is very fond of muffins especially strawberry ones... Or was it chocolate? Maybe blueberry?" Sometimes, not often, but just sometimes she swore that Galina was a telepath. Even if telepathy was impossible magic, well maybe because it was impossible magic. "Speaking of which," Galina's voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned closer to (F/n). "You think Prince Elias is a virgin?" Then at other times she was sure that Galina was just the most eccentric girl in all of Gedonelune. "What? I mean the Emperor definitely gives off a more mature vibe but hey you never know. So?"   
  
    "So who do you think can help me bake them an apology gift. Also you think Klaus is fond of sweets. Perhaps I should prepare something a little bitter for him. Coffee flavored cake? He just doesn't look like a sweets type of guy." Usually she would have indulged in Galina's dirty boy talk with a giggle. The two of them could probably make even Luca Orlem, the academy playboy, blush just by listening to their conversation.   
    ...So it wasn't that she wasn't in the mood for the usual boy talk. Just maybe not the usual boy talk about Elias, her buddy, because that would be weird. Yes it would be just weird, because she wasn't allowed to think of him that way... Was she?  


End file.
